dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Candi McArthur (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
The following is about the Earth-G7 version of Ciem. For earlier versions, see Ciem (disambiguation). }} Candice Marie McArthur (neé Flippo-Levens) / Ciem is a superheroine in the series Sodality as well as the Origins and Fallout stories Ciem: Inferno and Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance. She is a founding member of the Sodality of Gerosha. Candi is one of several incarnations of Ciem throughout the Gerosha multiverse, this one in particular being part of the continuity known as Cataclysmic Gerosha. Cataclysmic Candi is part of a group of freedom fighters that have escaped tyranny in Ameristan, later defending the nation of Toklisana from the notorious Hebbleskin Gang and later, the Society of the Icy Finger. In spite training from early on to be a hero; frequent misunderstandings with law enforcement have led to her also having an extensive criminal record - which haunts her throughout her life. Her teammates consist of reinterpretations of Jack "the Jackrabbit" Mercreek, Jeral "Botan the Plant-Man" Cormier, her boyfriend / eventual husband Donte "Emeraldon" McArthur, Dolly "the Earwig" Malestrom, Laurie Pegol, and a few more that come and go. She begins the series trying to escape from Ameristan along with Dolly, Donte, her godfather Imaki Izuki, and a small band of other exiles. It is her godfather that produces the equipment that allows her to become Ciem officially later on. She has been portrayed by a few DeviantArt models, most notably Lee Loo La. Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Powers Most of Candi's abilities as Ciem pertain in some fashion to her centipede-like physiology, subverted only in the fact that she still has (mostly) human anatomy. * Centuition: Limited precognition as well as ability to stalk prey for a limited range even without immediate eyesight. Similar to spider-sense. She dodges bullets after hearing a "phantom scream" sensation that lets her know exactly which direction a bullet is coming from. She can also sense recent sexual activity in others. * Accelerated healing: At the cost of some of her stamina, Candi can regenerate tissue quickly, depending on the severity of injury. When she takes Remotach pills, this extends to the ability to reattach limbs - or even her own head - for a limited time (usually 30 minutes.) Less-serious wounds, however, tend to take longer to heal, depending on the location and type of wound. However, she can heal from most injuries in a day and a half tops. * Enhanced speed, strength, endurance, metabolism, jumping, and agility: She can dodge most attacks, run fast enough long enough to keep up with a car going 25 MPH for 3 minutes, can lift a single-seat smart car with some effort, and last up to two hours in a fight without backup or breaks in action. She is also very prone to staying fit and active, and can eat normal amounts of food for someone her size and weight without much fear of gaining weight. She is also able to return to a healthy, athletic weight very quickly after completing a term of pregnancy. She weighs 122 pounds, but can push or lift nearly half a ton out of her way if she needs to. At 5'4", she's not very tall. She has a BMI of about 20.6, making her most similar in BMI to Marvel's Black Widow in spite being three inches shorterHealey, Karen, M.A. "Comparative Sex-Specific Body Mass Index in the Marvel Universe and the Real World." KarenHealey.com. University of Canterbury-New Zealand. With help from: Johnson, Terry D., M.S. Department of Bioengineering at University of California - Berkely..† She can jump a full story at a time if she needs to, but is outclassed by Jackrabbit's ability to jump 2-1/2 stories in one bound and Meerkat's ability to jump tall skyscrapers. * Constriction: Candi can wrap herself around most human enemies and cut off their breathing, similarly to how a centipede can wrap its body around prey. * Centilegs: Short stingers that protrude from her upper wrists, shoulders, hips, thighs, and lower calves. They contain a venom that is comparable to bee or hornet venom, which can incapacitate someone. Enough stings can cause temporary paralysis, making it easier for her to subdue adversaries. Accessories Courtesy of Imaki, Candi has a variety of tools in her Ciem arsenal as well. She is protected from disease not only by an enhanced immune system, but also from her "dart shooters." These wrist-bound items have miniature darts, up to 500 each in a large pack, which marinate in a solution of her venom. They fire like pressurized staples from a staple gun, and allow her to sting her enemies without having to touch them directly. Mid-range fire also gives her the ability to retain her stealth longer. Zeran wardrobes are quantum storage packages that enable her to store and change clothes quickly. They are modeled after the Zeran technology that was first developed by the Marlquaanite Lord Zeras in the second century AD. Zeran teleporters allow her to move from one place to another quickly, though her small-size models are very short-range. She can transport about two football fields tops in distance, though usually teleports shorter distances to preserve battery life. Combined with roof-hopping, she uses Zeran teleporters to get around town when nobody is able to fly her across. This helps her out tremendously with getting out of tight spots. In spite the fact that centipedes in nature can climb walls all the time with little difficulty, she cannot do any of her own wall-crawling without additional equipment. Some variants of her mask also allow for a switch that activates night vision in her eyepieces, letting her see the world around her better at night. She also possesses Remotach pills, a substance developed by a scientist with help from the Phaelites. Imaki made sure to supply Candi with plenty of these, in the event of capture. With Remotach, she is able to reattach severed limbs - including her own head - while remote-controlling her severed body parts. Remotach also helps prevent excessive blood loss. One of the only times she ever had to use it to reattach her own head, however, was during a training run. She'd been trained in various tactics of how to swerve and to save herself in the event of capture. She was trained on how to avoid death by ax and death by guillotine, but fake weapons were used in both. One day, when being asked to sample Remotach for the first time, she was tricked into taking Bezeetol as well. The bezeetol drug dampened her centuition, leaving her unable to anticipate incoming danger to the same degree as before. From there, the trainer switched out the fake blade with a real one. Candi was able to put herself back together, but was dizzy and angry at having been tricked. However, the trainer made his point clear to her that she should keep some Remotach handy at all times. Imaki helps keep her and her other friends supplied, right up until his death. Ironically, the when she was captured in Ameristan and could have most used these pills, she didn't have any. Only an electrical blackout on the death camp's power grid saved her life - and Dolly's - when she was able to escape the beheading chambers amidst near-total darkness. Alongside her, Dolly was being placed on the block; and the two got to witness dozens of other young women being slaughtered before them. She made sure after that to always have Remotach handy. Not only do Ameristani Jihadists want her dead; but Duke Arfaas himself has vowed to collect her head for a trophy. This is because of Candi's mother Shalia, who frustrated a lot of the plans that Arfaas' predecessors had for Gerosha. Weaknesses * Bezeetol: Candi is susceptible to the drug Bezeetol. In this version, it is a special sedative manufactured specifically to dampen the powers of Phexos and render them dizzy and confused. It is short-lived in its effects, but will tranquilize her if she is shot with it successfully. * Pregnancy / birth control: Like with every version since Despair Candi, Cataclysmic Candi is particularly susceptible to her powers being dampened if she gets pregnant. This becomes a source of internal conflict for her, as she looks forward to having children. Due to how most birth control pills work, this means that she cannot be on birth control either. * MPF containment: Since the Marlquaan is indirectly responsible for how Phexos are able to get their abilities, she is also susceptible to being trapped in MPF fields. However, Emwaults are more directly tied to the Marlquaan. This means that Donte is even more susceptible to imprisonment. Any Marlquaanite she meets, however, is going to have a direct bond, and be the most susceptible. This means that her non-Phexo and non-Marlquaanite friends are essential teammates in reducing her likelihood of capture. * Distraction: Candi's personal conflict between her faith-related beliefs and her past rape trauma have left her vulnerable to troubling thoughts. This can be exploited by reminding her of her conflicting desires between the woman of character she wants to be, and the desire to erase her trauma with positive memories and a family; to bring her out of a moment or tempt her to make poor decisions. * Cannot climb walls: Despite being merged with lithobius forficatus, which can climb walls; Ciem does not natively have this ability. At the expense of using up her Zeran teleporter batteries too soon, she must rely on Zeran teleportation to compensate for what she lacks in wallcrawling. When out on missions with Emeraldon, she relies on his powers of flight to save battery power, and to leap more than one story of a building at a time. Character bio Note: The following is a condensed version of Candi's biography. For the intricately-detailed version, see her extended biography. Candi was born to Stan and Shalia Flippo on September 9th of 1999, along with her triplet sisters Miriam and Marina. While most of the family was overjoyed at the girls' arrival, Reily and Darius were uneasy with the arrangement when they learned that Candi's Centhuen Prototype code was active. The girls were raised in a very traditional family home setting until they were 7 years old, when Stan and Shalia were murdered by the Hebbleskin Gang in a staged road rage incident. One of the assassins involved was Gunner Soorfelt, who would later become a foot soldier for Duke Arfaas along with his younger brother Skellig. Realizing the complicated family situation that Candi was in, her godfather Imaki Izuki applied for joint custody of her, along with her older sister Erin. This was seen as a beneficial thing for Erin as well, as she was struggling with various mental health issues and the stress of training Candi would be too much. However, Imaki also felt a bond with Miriam and Marina, and helped them cultivate their talents as well. At the age of 12, Candi was one of the first to be given Remotach pills as part of a SCALLOP experiment. While the researchers went too far by also giving her Bezeetol, she survived the experiment. She added Remotach to her personal inventory. However, Darius' reluctance to condemn the experiment that nearly killed Candi set off a sense of alarm in both Candi and Imaki that Darius was not telling them everything. Later that same year, she was betrayed by her ex-boyfriend Don Mendoza when he conspired with a band of female bullies at Gerosha Middle School to rape Candi while she was alone in a shower stall at school. She manifested her abilities, fighting off Don and sending him running into the arms of Hebbleskins - who would experiment on him to turn him into the vampire-like Don the Psycho. The trauma forever changed Candi, awakening in her a desire to replace the horrible tragedy in her mind with a positive sexual experience - even if it conflicted with her personal sense of morality. She feared to report the rape to anyone other than Imaki, since Erin didn't allow the girls to date. She was also so horrified by her experience with Don, that she would have occasional flashbacks. Yet, she was too ashamed to report this either. When Marina is similarly assaulted in a ditch by a boy from school named Fred ambushing her on her way home to school, Candi creates a crude centipede costume suit and beats Fred up to avenge Marina's honor. Fred never learns the identity of his attacker. Imaki is informed, but he cautions Candi against seeking personal revenge. He decides to start training her to combat the increased Hebbleskin activity being reported around town, and makes her a slightly better suit. They begin training both in Gerosha and in Evansville to teach her the art of being a super-powered vigilante. However, the endless harassment and hostile environment at Gerosha High School continues to create problems for Candi and her sisters. Marina finds herself constantly taken advantage of by boys at school, though she develops a love for indie music and attempts to join a band to keep herself from feeding the urge to sleep around. Miriam joins a band of online vigilantes called the Critter Resistance Network, each of them codenamed after forest animals, so that she can fight the baddies that Candi can't touch. Candi and Miriam form a special bond as vigilante counter-terror experts working in secret, but as sisters as well. This is in spite the fact that Erin has almost full custody of Miriam and Marina, not Candi. While finding her classmates generally intolerable, there is one who routinely sticks up for Candi: Danny Loffin. The two of them grow very close, sharing their darkest secrets with each other until they discover they both have a huge crush on one another as well. In spite being forbidden by Erin to date, if she wishes to live in Erin's house at any point in time, Candi secretly takes up dating Danny. At school, Candi and Miriam begin taking the blame for some of Marina's indiscretions, sparing Marina from direct scorn but also resulting in all three girls being treated like "sluts" by classmates, with only Danny to stick up for Candi. The relationship begins blooming over the months, even as Candi has to pretend that she and Danny are "just friends" when Erin is around. Candi seems to get along well with Danny's relatively conservative family as well: Richard, Megan, and Roger Loffin. However, things are put to the test when the Hebbleskins and their Gleeful-N'-Young operation team up with a local street gang in Gerosha dubbed the "Pyro Panthers." Candi and her friends scheme to put down the Panthers, learn who their Hebbleskin supplier is, and expose them to police. Candi and Imaki make their own plans for what to do if any more Meethexo monsters show up to defend the thugs. ''Ciem: Inferno'' Main article: Ciem: Inferno Candi and Danny continue working with Miriam on a way to get the jump on the Pyro Panther gang and put an end to them, but they run into some trouble when they find themselves mostly unsupervised. Richard and Megan head out to Oregon, where Richard has been offered a new job as a logger. Danny fears this could lead to him being moved to Oregon, which would force him and Candi to break up. Imaki heads to Japan to help Mukade out. Erin leaves town to help Meredith Celestine with a 4H-related project they were both invited to be a part of. Marina and Anthony Wellings begin auditions to help Marina join an indie rock band. After Roger irritates some Pyro Panthers, the group vows revenge. However, the Hebbleskins send Frank Morvel of Gleeful-N'-Young a gift in the form of Lava Tigre, a fire-tiger monster that can help him defend the Panthers upon recruiting them to join the Hebbleskin cause. They begin a campaign of terror, setting fire to various buildings across Gerosha and even expanding into Evansville. The Evansville division keeps Emeraldon busy trying to find a way to eliminate it, though he and his mentor Kilmington fail to connect all the dots and know the problem traces back to Gerosha. On Frank Morvel's trail the entire time is the Purge-Flare, still vowing to destroy Gleeful-N'-Young after Clyde Spendelworth tricked Chris into betraying Ashley Phillips to a brothel shortly after murdering Mark Stefflin a full six years ago. However, Purge-Flare runs into some trouble with his equipment, a problem exacerbated when local authorities mistake him for Extirpon. Amidst the chaos, a new curfew is placed on Gerosha streets and the mayor considers a full-scale state of emergency being declared. This doesn't stop Candi from visiting Danny after school on October 15th of 2015. They initially get together to study, unaware of the new curfew. However, Roger finds himself being chased by Panthers who wish to kill him and burn down his family's house, leading to him being late coming home. His efforts to keep them away from the house prove to be in vain. Lacking supervision, Danny and Candi give in to temptation and have sex. As they are about to get dressed, they hear noises in the neighborhood and a loud explosion in the living room. Roger sneaks past the Panthers and gets inside the now-burning house to find Danny and Candi in Danny's bedroom, mostly dressed. After chastising them briefly, he runs with them out the back entrance. Several Panthers try to stop the three of them, but Candi overpowers them in a fight. She tells Danny and Roger to keep running to the nearest motel for safety, and to avoid being seen. She runs toward a supermarket parking lot to access the Zeran wardrobes in her school backpack, so she can put her costume on. However, three police cars spot Candi in the parking lot before she can get her backpack off. They assume she is with the Pyro Panthers, and warn her she is out after curfew. She insists she is not a Panther and that she doesn't have a bomb in her backpack. When police don't believe her, she slips up and tells them she has Zeran wardrobes inside. She soon realizes the trouble she could be in with Darius Philippine for giving away the existence of Zeran wardrobes to local law enforcement, and quickly surrenders. To her annoyance, she is sent to the Gerosha City Jail and booked in a cell along with Phoebe Gadsbury - the most annoying girl in Candi's high school and taken in for grand theft auto committed while trying to flee a Panther attack. Police inform Candi of Lava Tigre, and show her some of what he is doing. However, they refuse to let her go. She is arraigned in juvenile court two days later by Judge Richard Deckinson, who decides to keep her in Madison Juvenile Correctional for a period of eight days until a full court date for her can be set. In spite wishing to get out quickly to help her friends and family, Candi has too much respect for her belief in what the system is supposed to be to plot an escape. She befriends her cellmate Nancy Hizra, who was sent there for accidentally poisoning a poodle. She also befriends Cassidy Yarn. Candi initially finds herself in the middle of a rivalry with the prison gang leader Amirah "Flintirah" Rose, who was also in on arson charges and claimed to be a Phexo with fire powers. After frequently humiliating Amirah, Candi discovers the cycle of abuse at the hands of the prison guard Lonny Factor - a Hebbleskin spy. She decides to reach out and form an alliance with a bitter, mistrusting Amirah. Amirah initially blows off the deal, but is touched by Candi's willingness to help her - and by Candi's pointing out to Amirah that she is a Marlquaanite, not a Phexo. Factor eventually injects Amirah with adrenaline and irritates her, to see what she will do. Throwing a tantrum, she nearly destroys one building at Madison. She flees to the courtyard to vent some of her energy, where Factor plans to ambush her and kill her for rejecting him and the Hebbleskins. Candi intercepts to stop Amirah from hurting anyone. The two battle while the rest of the prison guards and inmates look on in astonishment. However, Factor arrives and attempts to kill both girls. Amirah decides to put her differences with Candi aside in order to stop Factor. The two quickly become friends after that, and Amirah agrees not to be a bully to anyone ever again. She also takes Candi's advice, and contacts SCALLOP for help with her situation. Candi is sent to court, and is quickly acquitted of the arson charges. She is also thanked for saving lives in Madison. However, she's informed that she's due back in court in a month regarding her slip-up reveal of classified information. She discovers that in fear, Miriam and Danny had teamed up with the Purge-Flare to fight back against Lava Tigre. Candi discovers the whereabouts of a Gleeful-N'-Young hideout via Miriam, then goes there. She initially fights Lava Tigre, but is soon distracted by the need to rescue various abducted young women. Her final fight with Frank Morvel frees the girls, but she is spotted with her mask off by an officer whom she saves from a ditch. Purge-Flare finishes off Lava Tigre while Candi negotiates to leave the scene. Later, Miriam helps Chris to flee town undetected. The Pyro Panthers are disbanded and the Hebbleskins fall back away from Gerosha. Candi is convicted in court of leaking classified secrets, and is sent to an alternating house arrest / jail term of 8 months. Danny is informed that his family will be moving to Oregon, as he and Candi tearfully break up and promise to always hold inside a special place for each other. In December of 2015, Candi turns herself in to serve her first month at Madison, her winter break gone. She discovers that, to protect her from being charged with aiding the Purge-Flare's escape from Gerosha city limits, Miriam had taken the fall and would be sent to the Warrick County Jail. SCALLOP agent Randy Lapborn works on the case for both Candi and Miriam, relaying information to Imaki and Erin as well and ensuring that Imaki has rights to visit both girls and learn what all has happened while he was gone. ''Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance'' Main article: Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance Candi learns she is pregnant with Danny's child, but she miscarries. She informs her local pastor about as much of her situation as she feels safe sharing with him, but begs him not to tell Imaki nor Erin about the pregnancy. He agrees not to. She also learns from a TV newsfeed about the destruction in Little Rock and Boston; and on how the White House was more interested in trying to capture Extirpon than they were in stopping Halal Affadidah, the Muslim Brotherhood, and the Society of the Icy Finger from destroying Boston. She is also informed that Amirah and Miriam both get transferred to SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center, and why each of them gets transferred. Another news clip reveals to her that a certain Hea Pang is taken into SCALLOP custody for questioning regarding her role with the Gray Champion in stopping Brackett and Hibbins from destroying Little Rock - as well as her possible role in a jailbreak in Boston. After winter break, Candi is sent back to Gerosha to attend school with a S'Poling-capable tether on her right ankle. She does her best to hide it from classmates as she gets used to the idea of being a crimefighter in spite society mistaking her from a criminal. She is sent back to Madison for her spring break, but let back out afterward. She finishes her semester, and spends the rest of her summer vacation in Madison. She is released from her tether at the end of December of 2016, relieved to have Miriam also back in her life. More Hebbleskin threats arrive in the city, and she resumes training under Imaki wearing an improved version of her centipede suit. Graduation to Instigation ''Instigation'' Main article: Sodality: Instigation ''Adaptation'' Main article: Sodality: Adaptation ''Determination'' Main article: Sodality: Determination ''Augmentation'' Main article: Sodality: Augmentation ''Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel ''Vindication'' Main article: Sodality: Instigation ''Centipede + 49'' Main article: Sodality: Instigation Personality Similar to other versions of the character, this Candi is cautious, reserved, and beta-dominant. She is a little cocky and snarky in Ciem: Inferno, having learned bad habits from Miriam. However, her compassion for Amirah humbles her significantly. Like with Comprehensive Candi, this one can be viscous if cornered and cruel if her friends and family are harmed. However, she prefers stealth and subduing her enemies to the more ruthless tactics of Dolly and her Earwig suit. Candi is a hopeless romantic, and dreams of a family with Donte quite often. She is very protective of her sisters, and feels frustrated when they end up in situations where she can do nothing for them. Cataclysmic Candi is more determined to see a job through to the end than her predecessors. She is also more determined and faithful to Donte. This is aided by the fact that Denny Levens doesn't exist in the same capacity in this version as in previous ones, thereby removing her #1 most effective distraction. Her hypersexual disorder in previous versions is toned down this time. She and Donte only slip up with each other a few times before their wedding, as opposed to the constant issues they had in previous versions. In spite her impulse control issues and attraction to Jack, she only slips up and makes out with him while they touch inappropriately one time. She ends the affair the following morning, overcome with remorse. This is a slight difference from her previous incarnation, who was sleeping with Jack almost as many times as with Donte at one point. She is also somewhat clingy, but is not as obnoxious about it as in other versions. This Candi is more pragmatic, and can maintain her focus longer. She keeps to her small circle of friends, much like the other incarnations, not socializing much beyond that circle. She has self-confidence issues like the others, but is more composed overall in spite of them. She takes her godfather's advice very seriously, especially since he is one of the few father figures she has left when Stan is murdered. She is determined that, with Donte's help, her children will have a more stable environment to grow in than what she had. Candi is also very bothered by her criminal record, yet she feels that there is little she can do about it; since the incidents leading to her being accused of more and more offenses are usually beyond her control. In spite this, she rarely ever resists arrest, and relies on her SCALLOP friends to find her suitable lawyers to either get her out of legal trouble or reduce her sentences to the bare minimum. She values her family perhaps more than any other member of the Sodality, which is a feat given that most of them are very family-centered. Development Character version mask and springing into action. Candi portrayed by Denise "Xoxbabii-Nisee" from DeviantArt. Original photo here.]] Personal character After the elections in 2012, the Dozerfleet founder deemed a second Obama term as likely to destroy the US. The Ciem novel trilogy in Comprehensive Gerosha was deemed unlikely to happen in such a world, so Candi's entire timeline history was scrapped. Vigilante Centipede and its two planned sequel novels were relegated to the Canceled projects bin. It was decided that a new series would have to be pursued, one which re-imagined almost all the Gerosha characters whose lives are relevant to the years 2018 and beyond in an alternate history cautionary tale. Watchmen undertones would be inevitable. The template for Cataclysmic Candi was Comprehensive Candi, but a lot of the themes from that version were either toned down significantly or removed entirely. A lot of this was for practical reasons, as Comprehensive Candi's emphasis on her personal life often overshadowed the plot rather than serving it. Another justification for simplifying components of Candi's life and personality came from the fact that a lot of time had passed since 90 Has No Secant was written. Working that old narrative into the new one would have produced numerous complications with continuity, so it was decided to make the Meshalutian Trilogy no longer canon. Without the Curse of Honeybee Samuel, Candi's struggles with self-control no longer had as much of a supernatural foundation. Therefore, her romantic life becomes a subplot in the series; rather than taking center stage like it did in previous versions. Her commitment to Donte is stronger, and she is more angered than in previous incarnations that anything should come between them. Inspirations behind character and teammates While still something of a main character for the first three seasons of Sodality, Candi is able to fade away from center stage by the fourth. She and her teammates are also dealt with like an ensemble. Therefore, other characters' backstories and personalities have a chance to be as relevant to the plot as her own. Candi was seen, in the Watchmen parallel, as being an analog of Spider-Girl. One major difference is that she's a centipede-themed character, worked to fit this specific narrative. This is viewed as being similar to how Rorschach was inspired by The Question and Mr. A. Likewise, her teammate Jeral Cormier is most similar to the Ultimate Marvel version of Samuel Smithers. Donte's Emeraldon identity was likewise revised for this continuity. He is shorter, ages slower, and has a Peter Pan-style method of flight as opposed to his jet-like flight in previous versions. His appearance is modeled after that of Marvel's Meteor Man, though some have stated he looks a little like a Green Lantern. The Earwig suit is a typical powered armor, with the only downside being that the AI inside it that is supposed to enhance the wearer's knowledge of how to fight is a little psychotic. Dolly's struggle at first is figuring out how to operate the suit with the AI turned off, as it is even more bloodthirsty than she is. Her suit's bloodlust is inspired by O'Malley from Red vs. Blue. Her reckless demeanor without the AI makes her more similar to Tex from that same series. Jackrabbit's ability to leap and run is most similar to the original power set of Toad from X-Men, before that character gained a prehensile tongue. Visuals In keeping with a push to make the Gerosha universe look more and more lifelike, Dozerfleet sought out a means to gain visuals for as many characters as possible that were as life-like as possible. The first major success in this was in the reinterpretation of Stung Hornet. Cataclysmic Ciem came next. While the Ciem suit itself has been realistically interpreted with MakeHuman 3D, a variation made with The Sims 3 is used to distinguish the look for this version from its similar design for Comprehensive Gerosha. Candi's out-of-suit appearance in Sims 3 is almost a direct port of the Sim model used for Comprehensive Candi. For purposes of the image on the wiki above, a model was needed. The model and image originally supplied were modified from an original print by British/Indonesian modeling photographer Ardhana Galih Wicaksono, better known on DeviantArt as the artist Maleica. Success with Maleica inspired use of similar images, using his models, to interpret Miriam and Marina. Indonesian model Nanda Soebagio provided the general likeness template for the Flippo triplets, though other models that Ardhana knows have been used. On July 21st of 2013, model/photographer Denise "Xoxbabii-Nisee" at DeviantArt agreed to be featured as Candi or Miriam, if any of her photos proved adequate for those purposes. Implicitly, that also included Marina. On Sunday, February 8th of 2015, DeviantArt model Lee Loo La agreed to let some of her images be modified. She is now considered to be the official face of all three of the Flippo triplets. 3D imaging In keeping with much of the other concept art for Sodality, stereoscopic versions of images were implemented to show Candi's world off in ways that had not been attempted at Dozerfleet before. Other than a few one-off images, almost nothing in Stationery Voyagers had bothered with stepping into the challenge of 3D imaging. None of the previous versions of any Gerosha-related media had attempted stereoscopy either. Much of the push to making use of three dimensions for Sodality visuals, including Candi's concept artwork, were inspired by the success of making Blood Over Water 3D and a 3D music video of "Obama Ain't Got the Touch." Further encouragement came from leaked YouTube videos about the utilization of 3D in the pre-production process of Peter Jackson's version of The Hobbit. Solo adventures On July 29th of 2013, a proposal was madeBulldozerIvan (username). "You write Ciem's next adventure!" (article.) DeviantArt.com. July 29th, 2013. on the Dozerfleet founder's DeviantArt journal which allowed for a contest among DeviantArt users to propose an additional novel/film/video game pitch for Ciem. This would allow the character outside of Centipede + 49 to once again feature in a solo performance without her Sodality teammates. This is the first time in the history of Dozerfleet Comics that a major character's potential expanded media was officially crowdsourced. The idea was later reworked as a possible entry for an Earwig story. In October of 2015, Candi got Ciem: Inferno as a solo adventure pre-''Sodality'' timeline, to show what she was capable of outside of the Sodality and to bridge the gap a little between Sodality and The Battle for Gerosha. However, Miriam's antics had a tendency to steal the spotlight, leading to a follow-up titled Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resitance as a sequel to showcase Miriam's life as Sniperbadger and give Miriam a pre-''Sodaity'' adventure. References Notes † Ironically, the intended Gerosha counterparts to Black Widow are Becky Ryba and Stung Hornet. See also * Candi's rap sheet * ''Sodality'' (series) * Ciem: Inferno External links Category: Sodality series characters Category: Flippo family Category: Ciem Category: Beheaded females Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Sodality Elite Category: Gerosha characters with accelerated healing Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel characters Category: Centipede + 49 characters Category: Incarcerated heroes